Un monde parfait
by La p'tite Clo
Summary: [song fic et oneshot]Harry a des rêves. Normal pour un enfant de seulement un an... Et il imagine son monde, dans l'espoir de le réaliser un jour...mais ça ne sera jamais...


Hello tout le monde !

Me revoilà, encore une fois, pour un nouveau one-shot, qui ressemble aussi une song-fic !

Et c'est Bébé Harry qui est mis en scène…

Bonne lecture !

Bon, j'aimerai être à jour au niveau des reviews, parce qu'autant vous dire que je m'en sors plus avec ça !

Donc, voici les réponses aux reviews de…

Quatre garçons et une fille ou les Maraudeurs et la Dryade :

**Juju321321 : **_Juju, ils sont morts, c'est la vie et le destin… donc, wala, merci à toi et à bientôt !_

**Shadow :** _bon, Manouchka, première chose : merci pour ta fidélité. Seconde chose : je suis contente que tu sois contente que je sois contente que tu sois contente que je sois contente que tu sois contente que je sois contente que tu sois contente que je sois contente que tu sois contente que je sois contente que tu sois contente que tu ais lu ma fic en entier. Alors, qui a gagné maintenant, hein ? Tu te rends compte, t'avais oublié que Neville et Harry étaient nés le même jour ! C'est grave ça, c'est un truc qu'il faut se souvenir ! Sinon Harry pique tout, et heureusement, il est plus sage dans ce one-shot ! « Fin très réaliste. … Ça pourrait VRAIMENT être la vraie histoire. » Je cite ta reviews. Á ton avis, pourquoi ais-je écrit cette histoire ? Parce que j'ai d'abord théorisé (tu hais ce mot, je sais), puis mon imagination s'est emballé et j'ai transformé Lily en dryade. C'est tout, mais la fin ne sera pas comme ça, j'en suis sûre, moi ! Sinon derien pour le postage de fic ! Gros kissoux à toi Manouchka !_

**Liliz Mamba :** _J'ai répondu à ta reviews dans un chapitre supplémentaire de la fic, car ce que tu fais remarquer est très important pour aboutir…(mon dieu, la phrase de ouf !) Donc, rendez-vous là où tu sais ! Mais un grand merci à ta gentille reviews !_

**Cynrobie : **_merci à toi de m'avoir suivie depuis le début, jusqu'à la fin… merci beaucoup pour tout… gros bisous sincères, à très bientôt !_

**Liz Eliwan : **_non…pas de happy-end. Parce que JKR ne l'a pas voulu, et je l'ai suivie… éè…désolée mais merci beaucoup pour ta reviews !_

**Linoa Anna Potter :** _Oh, mais faut pas pleurer ! C'est triste, c'est vrai, mais c'est la vie. Tout le monde passe par-là. En tout cas, je te remercie de m'avoir suive deux fois de suite, je dois avouer que je t'en suis très reconnaissante… donc, voilà, tout ça pour te dire un grand merci ! Et pour la réponse à ta question, tu le sais, depuis longtemps, oui, j'ai écrit et j'écrirai encore sur HP, et même sur des histoires n'ayant aucun rapport… et ce « je t'aime James » que tu as écrit, ça veut dire quoi, hein ? Il est moi ! (Super possession) ! Mais non, je rigole ! Mais il est pas à toi non plus ! Bon, je te laisse, encore merci et gros bisous !_

**Fofolleuh : **_eh bah écoute, merci beaucoup puissance 10 ! Gros bisous !_

**Mistie : **_alors, ma Saratatouille, merci pour tes…deux reviews ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir, je te le cache pas ! Kissoux, à bientôt !_

**Sadesirius : **_merci à toi aussi pour m'avoir suivie (et tu me suis toujours je crois) ! En tout cas, ta reviews était hyper sympa, donc, encore, merci ! Donc, comme tu dis, on se retrouva ailleurs ! Kiss ! Je rajoute le même PS que toi : À MORT VOLDEMORT ! (C'était bien dit !)_

**Elo** _merci beaucoup à toi aussi !_

**Saleens :** _alors, merci énormément pour ton adorable reviews ! Quand tu dis que c'est celle qui reflète le plus celle des maraudeurs, de Lily et Harry, tu rigoles pas ? Non, mais vraiment, ça me touche ! Je te promet de continuer d'écrire, en voici la preuve ! Donc, voilà, encore merci, bisous et à très vite !_

**Trinity1412 :** _ah ! merci beaucoup ! Eh ben, heureusement que tu as fait des pauses parce que sinon… en tout cas, merci, merci, merci, et ne pleure pas ! Gros bisous à très bientôt !_

**Moilucius :** _merci !_

Flash Black :

**Manouchka : **_mais ça m'énerve ! Ça commence à me saouler, ÇA S'AFFICHE PAS ! M'enfin, tout ça pour te dire, merci Manon. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, je sais que tu es folle ; après tout, on t'aime comme ça Manouche ! Gros bisous, à bientôt !_

**Suzanne :** _alors, et bien, merci beaucoup, ta reviews m'a fait très plaisir et essaye de pas trop pleurer quand même…kissoux, à la prochaine !_

**Lilytyty : **_mon dieu Typhaine, pour quand la sortie du Grand Tyty Illustrement Illustré 2006 ? Avec toi, chaque jour, j'apprend un nouveau mot ! Larousse et Robert ont intérêt à se méfier ! Bon, je l'achèterai comme ça, j'aurai un peu plus de connaissances culturelles ! En tout cas, merci pour ta reviews, avec toi, c'est toujours de la bonne humeur ! Merci pour tout, je t'adore, à très vite !_

**Kitou (qui m'a reviewée sur TWWO) : **_eh bien, merci en tout cas ! Bon, je sais que ça a tendance à déraper sur TWWO en ce moment, et je te cache pas que ça m'énerve, parce que j'avais promis des tas de choses à des tas de gens… donc wala, si tu sais comment on publie sans problème, fais moi signe ! Encore merci et à la prochaine !_

**Thealie : **_merci beaucoup ! Gros bisous !_

**Saratatouille : **_merci beaucoup à toi aussi ma p'tite Sarah ! Si tu veux tout savoir, moi aussi je préfère Area's Orphans, mais tout peut changer… encore merci, gros bisous, je t'adore et à bientôt !_

**Dark faerytale for Death : **_alors, je tiens à te dire que tu m'as vachement ému. En tout cas, je te fais un gros bisous et un gigantesque merci ! Eh, tu pleures pas trop, toi aussi, ok ?_

* * *

**Un monde parfait**

Une petite musique tira un bambin de son sommeil. C'était Harry, le gazouilleur de service, comme le dit si bien son parrain, qui venait de se réveiller.

« Ça y'est, c'est encore papa qui fait des siennes… »

En effet, dans le salon, James avait entraîné Lily dans une danse. On aurait dit un fou qui sortait d'Azkaban. Faut dire, c'est pas souvent qu'il rit en ce moment. Lily non plus. Au contraire, elle, elle pleure trop en ce moment…

James prit sa femme dans ses bras, et la souleva du sol pour la faire tourbillonner dans les airs. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air enchanté de tourner comme un manège détraqué…

JAMES ! ARRÊTE !

Mais James ne l'écoutait pas. Remus, l'un de ses meilleurs amis, avait un jour affirmé que le jeune homme n'écoutait que rarement sa femme. C'est vrai, d'un côté, parce que James a la particularité d'être têtu, très têtu… Sirius Black ne fait pas mieux dans la catégorie ! Mais il ne faut pas croire, James aime plus que tout sa Lily. Elle est tout pour lui, il l'a souvent dit. Il est tout pour elle, elle aussi le pense souvent. Et hormis leur amour l'un pour l'autre, ce qui compte le plus pour eux, c'est leur fils, Harry…

allez Lily, un peu de motivation !

dépose-moi par terre, allez, vite !

James obéit. Et délicatement, Lily atterrit sur le sol. Elle fixa son mari, qui était déjà perdu dans l'océan émeraude de ses yeux. Et dire que ce bonheur s'envolerait bientôt pour l'éternité… Le noble tableau de la grand-mère de James admirait son petit-fils qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la petite rouquine. Le couple se regardait tendrement, mais le petit monstre à l'étage, n'entendait pas de cette oreille d'être si délaissé par ses parents…

« Très bien, puisque c'est la seule solution… »

Harry se mit à hurler ; d'un cri à faire trembler des fondements de la maison jusqu'à tout le village entier. Lily et James soupirèrent : aucun d'eux n'avaient vraiment envie de monter à l'étage et de redescendre avec un gazouilleur de neuf kilos cinq dans les bras…

Finalement, Lily s'en chargea. Elle monta dans la chambre du garnement pour le laisser sortir de son berceau…

James, de son côté, avait changé de chanson ; il avait mis la préférée de son fils…

Harry, une fois libéré de sa douce prison, se rendit vers la terrasse à quatre pattes… Chaque matin, il faisait la même chose. Son parrain pensait qu'il aimait beaucoup regarder les nuages… Mais pour Harry, c'était tout le contraire : les nuages, l'ombre, l'obscurité, il haïssait !

_Ce matin j'imagine un dessein sans nuage_

_avec quelques couleurs comme vient mon pinceau_

_du bleu, du rouge, je me sens sage comme une image_

_avec quelques maisons et quelques animaux_

Car si Harry aime l'ombre, il aime aussi la peinture. C'est un maître dans la matière. Il lui suffit de prendre un pot de peinture débouché et de tout renverser sur un parchemin ou sur le carrelage ! Les couleurs, il adore ça ! Surtout le vert, « que Maman elle a dans les yeux » ! Pour sa mère, justement, ce n'est pas amusant de nettoyer la peinture sur le sol. Et dire que sa meilleure amie prend Harry pour un ange ! C'est un vrai petit diable, oui !

_Ce matin j'imagine un pays sans nuage_

_où tous les perroquets ne vivent plus en cages_

_des jaunes, des verts, des blancs, je fais ce qui me plaît_

_car c'est comme ça que j'imagine un monde parfait_

Harry, il a des rêves pleins la tête. De l'espoir. D'avoir un monde à lui. Un monde parfait. Un monde « pas fait », comme il dit. Ç'avait été son premier mot : 'pas fait'. Il voulait dire 'parfait', mais à son âge, on a du mal à prononcer les r !

Évidemment, Lily et James étaient un peu dégoûtés… Attendre pendant près d'un an pour voir et entendre son enfant dire « Papa » et « Maman », et puis se résigner à « pas fait » comme premier, en effet, y a de quoi soupirer…

James avait compris qu'Harry n'avait pas fait dans sa couche et allait fêter cet extraordinaire événement, alors que Lily pensait avoir compris que son fils n'avait pas faim et allait le sermonner.

Non, Harry voulait simplement faire comprendre à ses parents qu'il voulait voir un monde parfait, un vrai. Là où il ne ressentirait pas tous les mouvements dehors, où il verrait son père heureux, où il ne verrait pas sa mère pleurer, où il ne verrait pas son parrain tendu…

_Un oiseau, un enfant, une chèvre_

_le bleu du ciel, un beau sourire du bout des lèvres_

_un crocodile, une vache, du soleil_

_et ce soir je m'endors au pays des merveilles_

C'était ça, son monde parfait et pas fait… Attention, il y a parfait et pas fait. Deux choses absolument opposées. Pour faire les différences, Harry est doué pour son âge ! Il sait même faire la différence entre les carottes bouillies et les épinards ! Sa mère cache souvent la verdure dans les carottes. Heureusement pour lui, Harry sait recracher la nourriture et il a fait comprendre à sa mère qu'il n'était pas dupe…

_Un oiseau, un crayon, une chèvre_

_le bleu du ciel, un peu de sucre, un peu de sel_

_un crocodile, quelques fleurs, une abeille_

_et ce soir je m'endors au pays des merveilles_

Puis, après son dessert, il lui faut toujours sa petite gâterie : un morceau de sucre roux, une cuillère de miel ou une Dragée Surprise de Bertie Crochue. Rien d'autre. Sur la nourriture, Harry est stricte. Son unique but, c'est de manger quelque chose de bon, de bien préparer, et quelque chose qu'il aime ! Et après, l'opération « essayons de faire manger des épinards à Harry », il y a l'opération « essayons de faire dormir Harry »… L'heure de la sieste. Harry met toujours un bon moment pour arriver à s'endormir. Mais il adore dormir, car c'est là qu'il peut rêver à son ambition dans la vie : son monde parfait…

_Ce matin j'imagine un dessin sans étoile_

_de toutes les couleurs, un dessin sans contours_

_quand ça m'plaît plus, j'efface tout et je recommence_

_avec d'autres maisons et d'autres animaux_

Harry, il aime dessiner. Des maisons, des animaux, tout y passe. Le garnement a même inventé des bestioles qui n'ont jamais existés ! Heureusement qu'il n'a pas encore de baguette magique, sinon, même la maison de Godric's Hollow serait effacé, tellement il change tout le temps ses dessins ! Lily, sa mère, a des origines moldues, et lui a prêté une gomme, pour recommencer ses dessins. Euh… à vrai dire, Harry ne dessine pas. Il gribouille. S'il dessinait, à peine âgé d'un an, on s'en serait servi comme cobaye à Sainte-Mangouste !

_Ce matin j'imagine un pays sans nuage_

_où tous les perroquets ne vivent plus en cages_

_des jaunes, des verts, des blancs, je fais ce qui me plaît_

_car c'est comme ça que j'imagine un monde parfait_

Harry, il aime beaucoup de chose, comme tous les bambins de ce monde… Outre la peinture, le gribouillage et le grignotage, il aime énormément ses parents et son parrain Sirius Black. Remus Lupin aussi, mais il ne le voit pas souvent. M'enfin, C'est Peter Pettigrow qu'il ne voit jamais. Il aimerait connaître plus de monde, plus de personne. Il aimerait le monde pas parfait qu'il y a derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre… Mais James a interdit à Lily se sortir. Encore moins de promener Harry dans le village.

_Un oiseau, un enfant, une chèvre_

_le bleu du ciel, un beau sourire du bout des lèvres_

_un crocodile, une vache, du soleil_

_et ce soir je m'endors au pays des merveilles_

Il y a beaucoup de chose dont Harry aimerait savoir. Comme ce qu'on lui cache par exemple…

_Un oiseau, un crayon, une chèvre_

_le bleu du ciel, un peu de sucre un peu de sel _

_un crocodile, quelques fleurs, une abeille_

_et ce soir je m'endors au pays des merveilles_

Oui, ce qu'on lui cache. Parce qu'Harry comprend très vite. Ce qu'il ne sait pas non plus, c'est qu'on le cache, LUI.

« Et à Maman, je lui montrerai mon monde parfait. Et elle dira…

_Oh! C'est beau ça_

Et Papa, il regardera mon monde, étonné, et il s'exclamera, abasourdi…

_C'est comme ça que t'imagine un monde parfait_

Et moi je répondrai, heureux de mon œuvre, en complétant ce monde…

_Avec un oiseau, un enfant, une chèvre_

_un crocodile, une vache, du soleil_

_ah oui, si ce soir je m'endors au pays des merveilles _»

Mais il ne sait pas pourquoi. Après tout, il est censé savoir non ? Il est Harry Potter, avant tout ! Harry trottina à quatre pattes jusqu'à la terrasse. Il fait ça deux fois par jour. Il aime regarder les endroits qui lui sont inaccessibles. Harry croyait que le monde n'avait pas de frontières… et pourtant la frontière que lui imposent ses parents, c'est la terrasse… Il rêve d'un monde sans barrières…

_Ce matin j'imagine un dessin sans étoile_

_de toutes les couleurs, un dessin sans contours_

_quand ça m'plaît plus, j'efface tout et je recommence_

_avec d'autres maisons et d'autres animaux_

C'est le soir. Et Harry ne comprend pas toujours pas. Sa mère a encore une fois les yeux humides. Son père tourne en faisant les cent pas. Le petit ange s'endort dans les bras de Lily, rêvant encore et toujours d'un monde accordé au plus-que-parfait…

regarde-le, chéri, on voit qu'il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Il est innocent…

je sais Lily, mais ce n'est pas nous qui décidons le futur, soupira James, tout en caressant la petite tête de son fils.

mais ou ira-t-il si nous…

Dumbledore saura…

Lily berça Harry. Elle lui fredonnait encore cette petite chanson pour l'endormir. Puis elle monta le coucher dans son berceau, James sur ses talons.

_Un oiseau, un enfant, une chèvre_

_le bleu du ciel, un beau sourire du bout des lèvres_

_un crocodile, une vache, du soleil_

_et ce soir je m'endors au pays des merveilles_

James et Lily regardaient Harry dormir. Tout compte fait, ce n'est pas un petit diable, ni un petit ange. Ce sera un grand sorcier.

La sonnette retentit.

Deux paires d'yeux, apeurés. Une paire d'yeux fermés mais ouverts sur un autre monde.

James préféra descendre seul. Il pourrait enfermer sa femme qu'il aime plus que tout pour lui sauver la vie. Là, il a fait les choses plus romantiquement. Il lui a d'abord donné un tendre baiser dont lui seul avait le secret, puis il lui a fait promettre en vitesse de protéger leur fils, si lui n'avait plus l'occasion un jour de le faire.

_Un oiseau, un crayon, une chèvre_

Harry se retourna dans son berceau. « C'est quoi tout ce bruit ? » En effet, le petit bambin venait d'entendre un cri. Mais peut-être était-il trop petit pour se rendre compte que c'était son père, le courageux James Potter, qui avait crié. Peut-être n'avait-il pas entendu ce dernier hurler à sa femme de fuir avec lui, de se sauver, que lui, grand Auror, allait le retenir. Retenir ? Retenir qui ? Harry avait déjà entendu ses parents murmurer le nom blafard de Voldemort… Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry, toujours dans ses rêves, ne s'était pas rendu compte que son père venait de mourir. Pour lui.

_le bleu du ciel, un peu de sucre un peu de sel_

Il entendit sa mère pleurer à chaudes larmes. C'est ce qui le poussa à se réveiller. Lily prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre elle. Harry pouvait entendre qu'elle murmurait des mots au creux de son oreille, comme « toujours là » et « je t'aime »… Il ne s'aperçut même pas que son sang bouillonnait lorsque Lily le reposa délicatement dans le berceau.

_un crocodile, quelques fleurs, une abeille_

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Harry commençait à avoir chaud, et pourtant le rire qui se fit entendre rendait glaciale toute la chambre. C'est à peine s'il entendait sa mère supplier à genoux de ne pas le tuer, lui, de prendre sa vie à sa place. Harry se mit à pleurer. Il entendit sa mère hurler son prénom et tomber sur le sol. Puis, s'en suivi un long silence…

Lorsque des pas s'approchèrent, Harry eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, qu'il se mit à loucher drôlement. C'était une baguette qui le faisait réagir de cette façon…

Et puis un éclair vert, qui changea sa vie… Sa vie s'écroule maintenant. Son monde parfait aussi. Ses rêves vont se transformer en cauchemars. Ses chances de construire un vrai monde parfait alors que ses parents ne sont plus là, sont très minimes. La maison où il a passé tout le début de sa vie s'effondre, il ne reste plus grand chose maintenant. Plus personne sauf lui. Harry sent deux bras l'emporter, mais il ne sentira plus rien pendant encore de nombreuses heures…jusqu'à ce que sa tante Pétunia pousse un cri strident qui le réveillera…

_et ce soir je m'endors au pays des merveilles_

Sauf que ce soir, ce sont James et Lily qui s'endorment au Pays des Merveilles…

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Bon, eh bien, gros bisous bien baveux à tous (et à toutes, je ne suis pas sexiste !)

À pluch' !

**La P'tite Clo'**


End file.
